


Supply Run

by Ivyvory



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Cmon let soll have some fun once in a while, Gen, Soll is..... potentially as smarmy as LLywelyn, but still tons better, this isnt meant to be a super serious thing I assure you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Ivyvory
Summary: Dai gets into a smelly business.





	Supply Run

Heels clacked on the ground as Soll walked up to the new recruit. The Milletian had heard a lot about him, and had a general sense of how he'd act both at rest and during missions. From there, he had formulated a plan, detailing exactly how to carry out the squire's orders for the following week.

Laidback as always, Dai was playing idly with his sword. He noticed the elf as he drew near, and sighed. His break was sadly over.

\---------------------------------

He could see his new captain even from a good distance..The squire training camp was mostly posts after all. It was easy to see anyone approaching. He only looked once he was sure that the Milletian meant to talk to him, not Eirlys. That friendly face was hiding something; He himself was the same. But why in the world would the Milletian choose him to be a part of his unit, he sincerely had no idea.

"Hello, Dai."

"Mmm, hey, captain. What's up?"

"You wanted something easy for your first mission, yes?"

Dai nodded, vaguely remembering how he'd asked the Milletian not to give him something too hard. Good, then. Perhaps this could work out.

The Milletian pushed his glasses up with a finger, and gave the red-haired squire a piece of paper, listing the mission details. "This is perfect for you, then."

"...A supply run?"

"It's just a recovery mission, you won't have to fight. Work with your team, get the stuff, and maybe recover a weapon if you're lucky enough."

"...I guess that sounds fair."

"Oh, you'll be paired up with Elsie for this, too."

Dai's face froze, then slowly shifted into a horrified expression. His face went pale, but the Milletian only gave him another of those sick smiles. That couldn't be an honest expression to make. No way. His voice felt very meek as he asked the Milletian if he'd heard him correctly. Please let him have heard wrong, please let him just _ really _ need to wash his ears--  
  


"I told her to take it easy on you, unless you try to run away from the mission, of course. Logan warned me about some ... interesting habits you seem to need to work on. "

The Milletian continuing, seemingly oblivious to Dai's plight. "I trust that you will be able to complete the mission flawlessly, with your current skills."

The squire opened his mouth to protest about this sadistic mentality, but he was cut off. "Before you ask: no, I will not pair you up with someone else. You won't always work with the people you want, so be good, alright? This is just another learning opportunity."

Scary. Getting paired up with his worst nightmare on his first mission? The Milletian _had_ to know just how terrifying that kid was. Just the mention of her name was terrifying. And not even getting to _voice _any kind of protest? It was as if Soll wished him dead instead of being a part of the unit. That sickeningly sweet smile made him wonder what kind of monster he had accepted to lead him.

At these words, Soll left with a parting nod. Dai stood there with the mission details in his hand. Hopefully it would be easy enough. He took a moment to read the finer details. A supply run, a few locations to look through, and…. some scavenging? The details were a little vague for some reason. Did Soll write it himself? 

If he had wanted him to stay on the mission, he should've put him with someone else. _ Anyone _ else. If he thought that pairing him up with Elsie would be a deterrent… it meant that his captain didn't trust him. Fair, considering he had shown the same treatment to the Milletian initially. He scratched his head in annoyance and frowned at the paper.

Bah, whatever. He'd just make sure to stay as far from Elsie as possible without making her think he was running away. He did _ not _ want her hammer on his skull, thank you very much. He'd eat a bit and start to head out before she would think of dragging him away personally.

This was just a cleanup operation, what could go wrong?

\---------------------------------

"You're shitting me."

One of the trainee guards scratched his cheek, looking at the two squires meekly. "Well, if you want to put it that way…"

Elsie's hands grasped her weapon harder, to the point that he could see her knuckles turn white. "Um… This is…"

"Yeah. Cleaning up. Giant crystal monsters apparently just eat anything that comes at them. The more experienced knights deal with them, so… We just deal with the clean up, since… -I'm really sorry to say this but-"

The guard seemed almost sorry for the two. Almost. The others were already working and _ that pungent smell. _ He had to work like _ that _ for a week?! And from the looks of it, Elsie wasn't briefed on the details either. He really, _ really _ hoped that she would hit something other than him to vent her _ most apparent frustration _ out. Please?

The guard continued on, probably vaguely aware of the two's mental health slowly declining. "Their…. Droppings tend to contain a handful of useful materials, and sometimes… weapons." Dai frowned, wondering if this guy was having some fun at their expense. If so, he’d get back at him later. 

"How do you even _ know _ that?"

This _ certainly _ wasn't a thing when he first joined, he would've heard of it. Eirlys would have heard of it. _ Kanna _ would have heard of it.

"It was apparently the Milletian that found out about this. We could recover some of the long lost divine weapons from…. _ That." _

_ Of fucking course. _

"I think he mentioned something about the weapon's divine light interfering with the monster's digestive tract-"

"I am _ not... _ digging into a pile of... dung. You... do it, stupid Dai."

"Me?!" No way. Absolutely no way. He didn't train for that!

As if she had read his thoughts, Elsie would immediately answer, glaring in his direction. "You never... train anyway, so... you're as good a dead weight to the unit. At least this way... you can be...useful."

"I won't!"

"Hem, pardon me, but…. The captain specifically mentioned that you _ both _ had to meet a quota. Right? It should be listed in the mission details you both received. And we were instructed not to help you, so…. Orders are orders."

_ Damn this Milletian. _

\---------------------------------

Honestly, it may have been a little much to send both Dai _ and _ Elsie, considering these two didn't mesh well. But… he deserved to have some fun with these mind-numbing tasks. He couldn't wait to see their first reports. Maybe they'd bring back something good too, who knows.

He just hoped they packed gloves and a mask like he had told them to. Tuathans were, after all, much less resilient than your average milletian.

\---------------------------------

"Ugh, I hate this."

"Dai."

Elsie's stern voice made him stand straight, a shiver running up his spine like an ugly millipede. Whoops, did he complain out loud too much? Please spare him, Aton Cimeni!

"Y-yeah?"

"Give… me... your mask."

"Huh?"

"I...said… give me… your mask."

Eh? Dai blinked at her. She effectively wasn't wearing anything to cover up the smell of rummaged ...would-be fertilizer. "You didn't pack one?"

Her silence would be all the answer he needed. The expression she bore showed how uncomfortable she was with the task at hand as well.

"Uh, no. This is mine. You read the briefing, right?"

The smaller squire frowned, holding onto her prodding pike. It looked very sharp. Dai waved a hand at her hurriedly, trying to appease the wild beast in front of him.

"Okay, okay, give me a bit, I think I packed up a spare just in case."

He was pretty sure he hadn't, but damn the minor gods if he would just let Elsie poke holes through him.

\---------------------------------

The first report came up, Soll expectant of it. He thanked the messenger who then left promptly. The Milletian opened the two missives and took a look.

…..Well. at least it seemed they were making _ some _ progress. He had lied a bit about the mission not being dangerous, but honestly, what could digging through some poo with sticks be dangerous for?

"Um, Soll?"

"Hm?"

Altam's green gaze met his own. The younger male frowned, seemingly concerned over something.

"Did you really need to send those two together?"

The Milletian shrugged. "They both need to learn proper teamwork. Dai is a willful recluse who won't train properly without a push, and Elsie is a hard worker that has zero social skills. They're a good match. Nothing better than to put yourself through a figurative gutter for personal growth, right?"

_ Isn't sending squires on poop duty a little much, though…. _

Boy, was he glad he never had Soll as captain. But again…. Perhaps the upsides could make up for it... No. Poop duty wasn't glorious, even if _ Soll _ issues the mission. The man had… some scary logic process.

Instead, he simply nodded as the Milletian got back into a fighting stance, stashing the reports away in a pocket.

"Alright, Altam, once more. With feeling, this time."

\---------------------------------

  * _Elsie's Strength went up by 7!_
  * _Dai's Will went up by 7!_
  * _Dai is in need of counseling._
  * _Elsie is in need of counseling._
  * _Rewards: Ancient box x4, (Broken Guardian's sword x1), 24200 xp, 136 Command xp_

Soll looked at the results with a satisfied nod.

_ Well, it did work out in the end. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have Elsie OR Dai in my team lmao


End file.
